Archer of the Sun
by DARX26
Summary: Percy Jackson winds up in the care of Apollo at a young age due to the minotaur killing his mother. Will he wind up just as awesome as him, not sure. Will have plenty of interaction with the hunters. Future pairing will be Percy/Thalia and maybe one or two more girls. Please Review, it benefits you.
1. Apollo's Ascent to Adulthood

**Archer of the Sun  
I would like to make clear that I do not in any way own the Percy Jackson book series and am simply writing in the universe.**

Night's darkness enthralled the senses at this late hour, but even though he knew he had duties to attend to within the next few hours, ones which were automated anywhere outside the current seat of power, he was still out having fun. He could feel his little sister's dislike for his current actions and companions, but chose to simply ignore them, since, he's awesome like that. Currently, on his arm was a rather leggy blonde, drunk and stupid, just how he liked them. Just the thought of being with a brainiac makes me shudder, I get enough of that from my half-sister, Athena, and feminists, no, Artemis is one feminist too many for me. But, girls like these, who just want some mindless fun and then to move on to the next guy or gal, they're just what he wanted. She was murmuring about wanting to keep the night going, and he could do that, what's one more demigod, it wouldn't be too bad, can never have too many mini-me's running about. But, just as he was getting ready to take her to his chariot, a Maserati at the moment, he received a call in his head from his sister. "Apollo, I need you here now. Your medical skills would be appreciated, can't say much more, just lose the skank and come."

Well, this threw a wrench in my plans for tonight, but alas, so is the life of someone as awesome as me, always being hounded for my talents, charms, witty conversation, and good looks. With a quick application of my healing power, my date was asleep and I then flashed her back to her place. Now, what could need my powers, maybe its one of those pretty hunters and after I heal them, they'll give up that silly chastity oath and we could have some fun. I flash to where I could sense Artemis, but it is not her hunters I see, but a young mortal woman, mid-twenties, whose lifeblood is ebbing into the grass of Central Park. By her is a mound of golden dust, indicating the reason being a monster. What catches my attention quickly is the child sleeping beside her who I can tell is obviously a powerful demigod, just from the smell he gives off. Kid looks no older than three. "Hey, Artemis, what do you need me to do?"

"Apollo, I want you to heal this mortal, she's clear sighted and was able to lead the minotaur on a long chase until it finally gored her, I saw it from my chariot and flashed down to save her since she seemed to be a good woman. I then saw her wound after I disposed of the beast and her son, who is obviously a demigod. While I may not like men, I'm not about to let a three year old demigod with a scent this strong be left alone without any protection. So, please save the mom so that she may continue raising him."

"I'll try Arty, but she's lost a lot of blood. So, no guarantees." Saying that, I proceed to get to work, it's not looking good, since the horn got a major artery and she has already lost a lot of blood, if she could have some nectar or ambrosia it would be fine, but as it is, I don't have the appropriate blood on hand to replenish hers while I seal the wound and any damage that may have occurred. I finish what I can and simply pray she will pull through. "I've done what I can, but without blood, she probably won't make it, I'm going to wake her up and see if she can tell me what blood type she is and any back up plans for her kid if she doesn't pull through."

"Proceed then, and I hope she makes it. It is always sad to see such a strong woman fall." I proceed to wake her and hope that she is coherent enough to help me save her and help her child.

"Uh, what happened, Pasiphae's son. Where's Percy is he alright?"

"Your son is fine ma'am. Now, I need your help to save you, do you know your blood type? We need it so you'll live to raise Percy."

"It's O-, but please, if I don't make it then can you ensure my son will be alright, he won't make it on his own, his father is one of the big three, I won't reveal who due to their oath. But, I fear what would happen to him if he was left alone, he is only three. His name's Percy Jackson. Uhmm, I'm feeling weak." As she said all of this, I noticed her fading away for some reason, much too fast for it to be normal, but as I raised my head to speak to Artemis, I noticed the fates in the background had just cut a string and I realized what had happened, they had been behind her death, even with my healing there is nothing I could do to save her now.

"Your son will be safe in my care, I promise you, Sally." I wasn't sure how I knew the name, but I did. "In fact, I swear it on the River Styx, I'll raise him as my own, and make him my champion, hmm, maybe even start an awesome version of the hunters, but with boys." Thunder rumbled in the background as I made my oath on the Styx, but suddenly I was whacked upside the head by my currently 12 year old looking sister.

"How could you do that, making an oath like that when you know we aren't allowed to raise children. Furthermore, you will not be copying me with a male group of hunters, I will not have you besmirch the good name of the hunters just because you find it fun to do so, do you hear me Apollo!"

"I hear you little sis, no male hunters, fine. But, he will be my champion. Plus, that rule thing, not applicable, if he was my kid, that would be one thing, but he's not, no rules say we can't raise the kid of another god or goddess, we just normally don't care to, but I promised and I will. If there are complaints about it, too bad, I just removed this kid from the big prophecy since he's a big three kid but he will be under my protection, plus, I'll give him immortality akin to that of your hunters, but only if he can prove himself to be almost as awesome, as me, so, he might not get it, but if he can hook up with a hunter I may just give him full immortality."

"I can't believe you, uhhh, there's just no words. If you are going to do this, I will be checking in to make sure he is raised right, there is only room for one of you in this world, and even then it feels crowded. Should he ever do anything with a huntress though, there will be one more jackalope in this world! The prophecy bit though, makes sense." Just as she was winding down her tirade, sheesh she's loud, Percy started stirring, his eyelids opened revealing sea green eyes and an expression that would have had Aphrodite cooing over him like he was a little doll. As he wiped the sleep out of his eyes he noticed his mom and went over to see if she was alright. But, then as his hand reached for her, he felt the blood on it and lifted it to his eyes which widened in shock, he proceeded to lunge for her and violently started to shake her, begging her to wake up as tears streamed down his face.

"He's not going to wake boy," my sister harshly said, causing his face to whip around and notice the two of us.

"No, she's just sleeping you'll see. Come on mom, wake up, please, I need you, I love you, please don't go," he sobbed out and it honestly broke my heart. Just as I was going to reach for him to comfort him and explain to him where he was going to go now and the truth of his heritage, my sister, surprised me with her coldness and slapped him hard enough to make him fall to the ground. He looked up shocked at her, and I was feeling the same, how could she do that, just because he's a boy, that's unacceptable, I get that she has hated men since I had her kill Orion, but, this is too much, he's an innocent little boy.

"Arty, that was uncalled for, he just lost his mom and he's a little kid." She just gave me a look that said so, and I began to feel frustrated, but then I noticed the boy retreat into himself and I realized this wasn't the first time this had happened to him, being hit that is. Also, my sister was in her adult form, I guess she shifted when he woke up. He backed away from her and started apologizing and saying he wouldn't do it again. It was too much and I simply wrapped him up in a hug while shooting my sister a glare indicating this wasn't over. "Percy, I'm sorry your mom died, but she asked me to take care of you now, since she can't anymore. Would you like that?" He nodded his head yes, still too shocked and sad to speak. I raised his face so he was staring me in they eye and said, "No one will hit you again like that, and I can tell someone has in the past, that stops now. But, you need to know a few things, I know you're young but you seem like a smart kid. So, here goes, the Greek gods and goddesses are real, I'm Apollo, that's Artemis. I'm telling you this because you are a demigod, your dad is one of the big three, we don't know which one, but I can tell you, if he could he would be here to raise you. The laws prevent this though, so he can't, I can though. You will be Percy Jackson, my, hmm, I think little brother works better, so I will raise you as my little brother. Get all of that?" Artemis sneered as if to imply he was too dumb to understand all of that since he is just a male, but he nodded his head that he did in fact understand. So, with a click of my fingers, the mist worked to take his mother to a morgue where her burial would be taken care of and I received custody of Percy. Now, where to raise him, I do have that condo in midtown he could live in, I'll just hire some nymphs as maids for when I can't be there. Well, that settles it. "Well, let's go then. Don't be a stranger sis." Without a chance for her to respond I lay a hand on his shoulder and flashed him to his new home. "Welcome home Percy, let's find you your room." But, then I noticed he was already asleep, so I proceeded to carry him to his room, a nice bright yellow room that looked like the sun, because, well, no need to say it, it is just awesome.

**Thoughts on this, it is my first fanfiction, and actually first written work I'm letting others read. It is a little inspired by "The Sun's Champion" and I think "Olympus' Prince"**


	2. Arty's Apology

**Once more, I don't own Percy Jackson**

Since Percy was already sleeping in his room, I proceeded to the living room to ponder over the situation that I now found myself in, I'm the fun, irresponsible god, not the type who goes and raises kids while serving as a good role model. Sure, if the role model is in how to to be a fun individual who is capable of picking up chicks and totally being a better archer than my little sister Artie, then, yeah, I can do that. Turning out a respectable kid with his head on straight, that might be a bit more difficult, and it isn't like I can ask all that many people to help me with it. He is a demigod and while it isn't against the ancient laws, my raising him would probably be heavily frowned upon, and expose him as a child of the big three. Man, I'm glad I saved him from that prophecy, but shit, spoke too soon. The fates are in the building, and they don't look happy. "You had the audacity to believe that you can tamper with fate Apollo? We are most displeased, but, in this regard you can't, even if you were to give him immortality before his 16th, it will still apply to him, the other option, the girl, she may yet escape, for reasons unknown. You have been warned, God of Prophecy you may be, but the fates are our domain."

With that, they vanished as if they were never there. Sorry, Percy, looks like your life is still just as jacked up as ever. I was about to break out the happy juice, but it seems the night's drama is not yet over, even though it is almost morning. My dear sister is now present and it looks as if I will have to actually talk to her, something I'm not overly keen on after she slapped my three year old ward whose mother just died. "What is it? Come to beat on the distraught child some more?" I asked her in a rather annoyed manner, but it seems my judgement of her was off, as she had tears streaming down her face. Not only that, but she was sniffling, which made it so difficult to be mad at her while she was in her 12 year old form, I just wanted to go comfort her and tell her it would be alright, damn brotherly instincts. She merely came over to me and hugged me around the middle while attempting to apologize profusely for her previous actions, I got the feeling that this extended past what she did to Percy and more mankind in general.

"I'm sorry, Apollo, I don't know what came over me, I knew it was wrong as I did it, but I just reacted, it was a man and he was being illogical and being noisy, and it was just an instinctual response to hit him, punish him. When did I get so bad? I stand by my opinion that most men are arrogant, vile, uncaring, dishonorable scoundrels who harm women either intentionally or unintentionally, but he's just a distraught child. I shouldn't have done that, and I, I need time to think over my attitudes and actions, maybe tone down the man-hating within the hunt, it's gotten out of hand. Can, can I see him, and apologize." I couldn't say no to the heartbroken tone she used when saying that and nodded while leading her into Percy's room. As we approached his whimpers and crying were clearly audible through the door. Once we stepped in side, evidence of his restless sleep became evident as he was tossing and turning with tears running down his cheeks. Before I could do anything, my sister was by his side, cuddling him like a little stuffed animal or a puppy while shushing him and rubbing his back, it was strange for me to see her in such an almost maternal role since she's a maiden goddess, but it makes sense as she is pretty much the mother figure for the hunt, though big sister could also be applicable. Shortly, the crying calmed down and Percy's sea green eyes were open, no longer filled with sleepiness, but alert, and a little frightened looking at my sister. I could tell this upset her, but she merely hugged him tighter while attempting to indicate how sorry she was for her actions.

"Percy, I'm sorry for hitting you, I don't really have an acceptable excuse for a child, but I guess the easiest way to put it would be that it was an ingrained reaction to anyone male and I'm sorry, I got so used to acting one way that it made me forget you were just a sad, frightened child. To make it up to you for that, I bring you this little wolf cub, his name is Theseus, and I thought you may appreciate him. I added some of my power to him, so he will smarter, faster, and able to communicate with you telepathically," noticing his confused expression, she explained, "he'll speak in your mind, Percy." His eyes widened in glee as the little ball of fur jumped on him and started to lick his face while broadcasting "Play and eat, play and eat" repetitively.

"I forgive you, Arty, I know you didn't mean to, and it wasn't the first time someone hit me when I was crying, smelly Gabe, always did the same whenever I talked or my mom spoke back to him." My sister and I exchanged looks, that was unacceptable, abusing a member of our family, and we are all family, even if we don't always act like it and harm each other. He'll be dealt with sometime soon.

"Percy," I said, "we won't hit you again, and it isn't acceptable, do you understand, unless we're training, there will be no hitting, if you are punished, we'll figure out something better, understand?" He meekly nodded his head in response and here Arty interjected.

"When you begin training, I will be by to help you Percy, not only to apologize but also to make sure this big flaming ball of gas does not corrupt you. If I hear of you treating women poorly in the future, Percy, I will be most displeased. Understand?" Again a nod in the affirmative.

"I would never do that Arty, my mom was a woman and I would be nice to her so I will be nice to all other women too. Besides, why would I be mean to anyone, being mean isn't as fun as being nice." Percy stated this all rather seriously as if it was obvious and to him it probably was. I noticed Arty had a small smile on her face at that one, perhaps he'll help her see not all guys are bad in the future. I noticed he was starting to nod off again, and so was the wolf pup, so I nodded to Arty to leave the room, before she did she tucked him back in and gave him a light kiss on his brow, while her face seemed to be warring between cooing at his cuteness and being disgusted she touched a male. We walked out to the living room and I simply smiled at her, he was already breaking through her walls without even trying, I bet he'll have her wrapped around his finger by the time that I start training him, which will probably be soon, for now I'll be teaching him even if I really dislike books and other things like reading. Oh, I know, I just started haikus, maybe he could get into doing that with me, once I learn the right format for them, but how hard could it be?

"Thank you for doing that Arty, I know it wasn't easy, but he really appreciated that, to know it wasn't anything he did and to just realize he's safe here. Were you serious about the training though?" While saying all of this, I was giving her a big hug, which for once she didn't seem to want to escape from or to push me off, in fact she seemed to just want to sink into and receive some comfort, and I suddenly realized how much she must have missed this, I did too, it had been too long since we could spend some time like this and be a family and not have it be me annoying her, or her demeaning me. Maybe I should act a little more mature around her more often. I'll think about it at least.

"You don't have to thank me Apollo, it was something I had to do, and wanted to do. I felt horrible as soon as I hit him and this was the least that I could do to help atone for my impulsive actions. Remember, I meant what I said about checking in on him, he's a sweet child, and I won't have you corrupt him. If you do, I'll simply turn him into a girl and bring him into my hunt."

"Can you even do that? And, please, don't, no guy wants to become a girl."

"Of course I can little brother, I turn men into jackalopes, don't I. Male to female would be much easier, and I assure you he would like it, we're much smarter, and simply better all-around." This I chose to ignore and simply returned to hugging my little sister, even if she is technically a little bit older than I am. "Well, I must return to my hunters, they should be waking up just now and we have a group of Laestrygonian giants to hunt today. Here, I shall leave him with some hunters knifes for when he is older, since I don't recall your children using any special close range weapons. You can give him a bow and sword once he's older I suppose. It was nice seeing you, like this I mean, I've missed it since we became Olympians and left mother behind."

I simply nodded while flashing her my sunny smile. With that she was off and I decided that it was time for me to go and ride my chariot, but first, what to do with Percy, I can't just leave him all alone so I quickly Iris messaged one of the lovely little nymphs on Olympus, Bella, or some other name, and asked her to come to the house and take care of Percy while I'm gone. Wow, so this is what being responsible feels like, I'm not sure if I totally like it, but it could be worse. I wonder how Arty would react if she found me with a woman in the house though, I mean if Percy was asleep, what would it really matter? Should I risk it, I'll give it a little time, let her see I'm being responsible as a guardian, and once she's at ease, I'll go back to my womanizing ways, and start teaching them to Percy, oh, I can't wait to have him go to bars with me, hmm, maybe his immortality should wait until he's legal to barhop in the US. Yes, that should work, but with the ability to shift ages, perfect, that way no girl is off-limits, from 16 and up. Wow, that's sounds kind of creepy from a couple thousand year old god, but it makes sense, honestly, I may be wise, but in my 16 year old form, I think more like a 16 year old, it would be the same for him. At least I think. Well, what car should the chariot be today. I know, a Canary Yellow Lamborghini Diablo SV, perfect, it'll be like its on fire. Oh, it is, well, never-mind.

**So, how is that for a second chapter, didn't intend to write it until Monday but decided to address someone's concerns. Artemis will not hate**

**Percy, and it is shown here that she is simply working through centuries of issues with men, but will attempt to help with raising Percy when she **

**can. I intend to deviate from the original plot of the stories, because if I want that I'll just read the stories. Some things will remain the same, **

**others won't, since this is all rather off the cuff and not actually mapped out, though I may do that soon. Next chapter will be some of the training, **

**kind of an extended montage with also bits and pieces of his life. Maybe, I'll throw in some more Olympian interaction beyond the two siblings **

**and a quest. If not a quest, then some hunting and maybe meeting the hunters, particularly Zoe, who I may portray as older than the 13 she was **

**described as in the books. Any comments, views? Am I making Apollo and Artemis too out of character?**


	3. Apollo's Accident

**I don't own the property rights to the Percy Jackson books and movie**

The first several months raising my new little brother, were in a single word, interesting. He was a never-ending bundle of energy once he managed to get out of his depression over his mother's death. While I had fun with him around, especially since he doubles as an adorable chick magnet, I also came to understand just what it is about my personality that so infuriates Arty. He just never stops, and while that is fun sometimes, it quickly gets old when you are tired and just want to relax, or when you are in the middle of something with a girl and he barges into the room hyped up on sugar, like right now. "Shit," was all I could think to say as my date for the night looked up with me still in her. Percy, having the tact of a typical 3 year old simply looked at us, tilted his head and asked me a question.

"Apollo, why are you laying on her? Are you hurting her? Why would you do that? You're s'pposed to be nice to women. Why is she turning red?"

With that, I'd had enough and simply burst into manic laughter. How the hell was I supposed to explain this to him, or Arty if she finds out? "Percy, I'm not hurting her. This is something adults do when they're older. It is pleasurable for both parties, meaning it feels good for both people. Now, I'd appreciate it if you went and played with Bella for a bit and stay away from this side of the house. I'll see you later, okay?" I hoped that he wouldn't ask any more questions about this for a long time, I was not ready to explain procreation to a three year old just yet. Thankfully, he decided that my explanation was enough and ran off to play with Bella, slamming the door behind him. At least, that's what I hoped he was planning on doing, meaning I could get back to my mid-afternoon fun.

In the kitchen, Percy was just reaching for a cookie while wondering what Apollo meant by his explanation when he remembered how smart Artemis seemed the last few times she had been over to check on him. She did tell him he could call her anytime he needed to with an iris message. So, Percy decided to grab one of the drachmas from the drawer and run the water in the sink. "Oh, Iris, Goddess of Messages, please let me talk to Artemis." Suddenly, he could see Artemis sitting in her camp eating lunch with her hunters. A dark skinned, Persian looking hunter noticed him first and asked Artemis why there was an IM in the middle of their hunt.

Exasperation evident in her voice, Artemis explained about Percy before turning to the IM. "What is it Percy, I thought I asked you to only call if there was an emergency, or if my brother was doing something stupid?"

"Well, it isn't an emergency, but he was doing something with a girl and his explanation confused me. He said they were, uh, what was the word? Oh, yeah, doing something called procreation and it feels good for two adults. But, she seemed to be hurt since she was screaming his name when I walked in. Can you tell me more about that, I don't understand?"

Now, while this would have normally annoyed Artemis, his quizzical expression just then was too cute for her to be upset with him. Her brother on the other hand, she'd be having words with him, and maybe her bow would make an appearance in the conversation. In the background of the IM, she suddenly heard a shriek rend the air, and there was no question what that sound meant. She, along with her older hunters, let out a blush, while, Percy and some of the younger ones looked more confused than anything. "Percy, please stay away from that door, I'll have a word with Apollo in a moment." I turned to my hunters then, "While I'd prefer you didn't have to know about my brother's boorish actions, this gives an opportunity for the older hunters to explain to the younger ones just what they gave up to join the hunt, and how children are made. I'll be back shortly, so, no hunters need to come with me. Zoe, you're in charge until I'm back, and I know none of us really like men, but be fair when you talk about procreation, don't just turn it into a diatribe against men. Not all are as bad as we have made it out to be, and I am hoping to help ensure Percy becomes one of the better ones." I received a nod in response and flashed into my brother's condo. Walking past Percy, I gave him a look to stay, which, thankfully he understood and did just that. As I approached the master bedroom, sounds became audible once more, and it became obvious that they had started up again. Smashing the door open in my twenty year old form, I pinned my brother with a glare, before turning to the women and saying one word, which is all it took, "Out!" She dived out of the bed while grabbing her clothes, and got dressed in a hurry. Within a moment, she was dressed and leaving the condo. My gaze was once more on my brother, "Just when I was beginning to feel as if you were growing up and could be trusted to raise a child, you go and do this. What were you thinking, having sex in the same home as a child, and not even putting godly locks on the door to keep him out? Plus, this room isn't soundproof, you'll be lucky if he isn't scarred for life. I'm telling you Apollo, this better not happen again or I will make sure he finds a better home, or you get a permanent assistant of my choice helping to raise him. One you will not like, I assure you."

Here, I, the amazing Apollo, God of Poetry, Music, and the Sun, was cowed under the furious gaze of my sister, and that wasn't the worst part, that would be the fact that she looked dissapointed in me, and that is something that I did not want her to be, I always wanted her to be proud of me as a brother, not this. My response was a quiet one, "I'm sorry, Artemis, I know, I messed up, but this was the first woman I've done anything with since I started raising him, and when I was deciding to take her back somewhere, he slipped my mind and this was the first place that I thought to go in order to have some privacy. I won't make the same mistake again. Uh, did he seem to traumatized by this experience?"

"Thankfully no, he was more curious than anything, brother. I understand how difficult it is for you to change everything after so long, but I would appreciate it if you didn't make a mistake this big again. My younger girls are now learning all about sex and the human body, so I hope you're happy. I was also planning to keep Percy a secret from them for a while longer, but it appears that that is no longer an option. So, I think I will take him with me for the rest of the afternoon and introduce him to some of the girls and the basics of hunting. On that note, have you considered what you will be doing for his training yet?"

"Again, I'm sorry, and I guess that will be alright as long as he is back either tonight or in the morning. Training, well, I was planning on starting him on it at 4, I just got him to a healthy weight, and since healing is one of my domains, I'm using it to help me rewire his brain, so, he isn't simply limited to reading and writing in Greek. I've actually been brushing up on my neuroscience and learning a little more about linguistics studies, but with what I've learned, I can have him free from the curse of dyslexia by 4 and then I will start teaching him some basic fighting katas and educating him about both the modern world and our world. If everything works out, he can move on to weapons by the age of 5 beyond what archery lessons and knife fighting techniques you give him. I may also, pass on this dyslexia cure to my children in the future as a blessing for those that show an interest in learning. Healing lessons will probably start when we get to weapons as well. Though, I am still deciding between hiring a nymph as a tutor, or sending him to schools where his scent may be a problem. What would you recommend?"

"Well, your current plans sound good, strange as that is to say, but depending on how the girls adjust to him over these next two years. I may be willing to have him be educated with my hunters, as I don't allow them to be ignorant. They need to be able to function in the modern world when on hunts, or if they choose to give up their oath, or simply, not take it for the special cases of little girls who wish to grow a little before they become immortal. But, like I said, we'll see. For now, I'll start him on the basics of hunting and show him to string a bow and fire it. He's too young to actually do that, so it will be more educational than anything. Who knows, maybe the girls will take a liking to him and help to make sure he does not become the type of man that they hate, since that is why many of the girls have joined the hunt, as a result of men who are nothing more than beasts in human skin, treating women like trash."

"Alright, Arty, moving on. Just protect him, I know some of your older girls may be a little overzealous in their man-hating at the moment. Zoe and Phoebe come to mind. I love you sis, bye."

"Don't badmouth my hunters Apollo, but I will ensure the boy's safety. I will see you when I bring him back. And, ... I love you too." Artemis then walked out of the room to find Percy curled up on his wolf pup, Theseus, who was already 60 lbs in after 3 months of being with Percy. Grinning at the picture, she took out a Polaroid camera and took a picture of the pair, much to Percy's displeasure, as he yawned and looked around for the origin of the sound.

"Arty, why'd you wake me up, I was comfy? Is that a picture?" Percy asked as he became more aware, and when he confirmed the fact that the picture showed him drooling on his wolf, he jumped for it until Arty lifted it over her head, before flashing it to her cabin.

"Now I have some blackmail for when you're older Percy, everyone will think that you look just so cute. Hope you don't try and get a manly reputation. because one look at that and it will be gone." Ignoring his grumbling she reached for a little jacket by the door before tossing it to him. "Put that on and come here with Theseus. We are going to my camp, I'll be introducing you to the hunters and teaching you some of the basics of hunting and tracking this afternoon. Depending on how it goes, you can either stay the night, or I'll bring you back here."

Instantly, Percy's mood shifted and he was all excited once more, "Really, I get to see the hunters? That's so cool, are they really good at archery? Apollo said they're really pretty and I should try to get one to like me, do you think I should? Will there be smores?"

"Percy, thankfully you are too young to understand what Apollo asked you to do, but you are not to hit on my hunters when you are older, they have sworn off men and I do not want you to make them break their oaths. But, yes, they are good archers and there will be smores at the campfire." With that, everything was ready and Artemis flashed the group into the center of the camp where you could see several mortified girls sitting around Zoe and Phoebe who had just finished with their talk about sex and how the body changes. All eyes turned to Percy when they noticed him in the camp, before anyone could object to his presence, Artemis raised her hand in a signal for silence, "I brought him here since you have seen him now and know I will be spending some time with him. Today, he will just be meeting the hunters who would like to speak to him and I will then teach him the first lessons of hunting and about the tools and weapons that we use. I would like for all of you to introduce yourselves but I understand some will have reservations since he is male, so I simply ask that you are not hostile or rude to him if you do not wish to be nice to him."

Following that, the majority of the group said hello to him and found him adorable, but Zoe and Phoebe both stayed away, even if they could admit it to themselves that he was not a man yet, and thus, hadn't harmed any women, and could be taught not to in the future. Though, they did abide by the directive not to attack or belittle the child. As the day progressed and he struggled with stringing a bow, Zoe came over and showed him how to do it, just as she was going to rebuke him for being male and how it was the reason for him not being able to complete the task himself, she saw his face looking at her full of admiration and the words got stuck in her throat. "Wow, you're really good at that, will I be able to string a bow that well when I'm older?" A nod was his response as she tried to understand why she wasn't looking at him with hate anymore, but instead amusement. "You're really pretty, did you know that? Though, Apollo says I should try and get the pretty girls, especially hunters to like me, but I don't understand, shouldn't I try and have everyone like me by being nice to everyone?" He said this in the cutest way that she just started laughing and decided that there will be at least one man, or boy, that she likes. Maybe, he could be her adorable little brother, who she trains to understand the superiority of women. Yes, that is what she'll do, even if he is being raised by Apollo.

It was a glowing child who was flashed back to Apollo's the next morning rambling about all the fun he had and how nice and pretty all of the girls were before yawning and trudging to his room to sleep some more. Apollo merely grinned, "Come here sister, thank you for doing that for him, he needed some more people around beyond me and Bella. How'd they like him?"

Artemis simply smiled, "They adored him, next time I take him there, you may not get him back. I think they want to transform him into a feminist who will fight for their views among the demigods. Well, see you." And she was gone, back to camp to go hunt down some hellhounds.


	4. Percy's Progress

**I do not in any way own the Percy Jackson intellectual property**

**Now, I normally skip this bit, or save it for the end, but I just want to get out the path I am taking this story on. My current intention is to start writing slightly longer chapters and start developing the plot a bit more and make it a bit more mature, not meaning lemons like crazy, but that it is enjoyable to read for people in their 20s and up, not just for preteens. This chapter will have further hunter interaction and training in archery, medicine, general knowledge, swords, and possibly his water powers. There will be tension between him and the hunters as he ages, even if they have known him for a while. Feel free to make suggestions for the story, but I may as well put this out here, he won't be paired with Annabeth, I never liked her, doesn't mean I will bash her though, I feel that is rather juvenile when working in someone else's universe.**

As the years progressed, Percy's skills at hunting and healing steadily rose, but it was not an easy beginning when it came to the field of archery. Even with two Olympians known for their prodigal skills in using a bow, he appeared to be almost useless and nothing he tried helped. Even with Apollo's blessing, he was more apt to hit a tire of the Sun Chariot than he was to actually hit his target. Surprisingly, the one to solve the conundrum presented by his abysmal archery was none other than Zoe. Zoe was able to show him the proper steps for archery and subsequently drill him in them for two months, before leading him into the forest away from the safety of camp to where she knew a monster was present. Unfortunately, that monster was the Minotaur, which had been responsible for the death of his mom, but now, at 6, he was more angry than frightened. As a result of this rage bubbling in his veins, he instinctively withdrew his bow, strung it, and let loose 4 arrows that caught the monster unawares, each pinned a limb to a tree and in a blur of motion he was upon the beast with his hunting knives. His first thought was to end it quickly, but he then decided it should suffer for what it had taken from him. Once he reached this conclusion, he proceeded to cut off both of the horns from the Minotaur and as he was about to start the torture, Zoe appeared and pinned him with a disappointed look which he understood to imply that he should be better than that. So, he just slit its throat and stepped back as it turned into a shower of golden dust. They proceeded in silence back to the camp before he finally spilled to Zoe why he reacted as he did, she understood and simply gave him some advice on how to keep his mind during a hunt and congratulated him on his hunt and archery skills. From there, his skills with the bow grew in leaps and bounds until he was at par with many of the hunters, but still no where the level of Zoe or even Phoebe. By the age of 7, his dyslexia had been cured by Apollo, so his academic knowledge shot through the roof and allowed him to incorporate much of what he learned into his trap making and other skills. None of the essential skills were neglected, so by now he had a working knowledge of the proper way to set bones, seal minor wounds, stitch deeper ones, and remove minor poisons which ingratiated him with some of the more injury prone hunters more than any of his actual hunting skills could. During this, he noticed that he was always more at peace, and dare he say, more powerful whenever they were by a body of water. At times, when his anger got the better of him he would notice water shooting up, or the rumble of earthquakes but chose to attribute this more to coincidence than anything that he may have done. Partially because he actually believed this and partially because he feared what Hades and Zeus would do if it was found out that he was Poseidon's son. As a result, he hadn't even told Artemis and Apollo about this.

At age ten, Percy could honestly say, with no risk of sounding arrogant that he was the best male hunter within the past several hundred years and this is ignoring his skills with a sword, or his powers he inherited from his father. He had finally found out who that was about a year ago, while he and Apollo were training with a sword, something Apollo was definitely lacking in skill with, he had gotten a cut on Percy near the edge of the ocean and Percy and had fallen in. Perhaps the scent of his blood had been sent to Poseidon, or he was simply checking in on his son, but as Percy emerged from the ocean completely healed, a raging Poseidon walked out of the ocean and laid a haymaker upon Apollo's ashen face. Apollo realized that if he didn't do some quick talking he was in for a world of hurt, all over a minor misunderstanding. So, before Poseidon could go off on a tirade over his injuring Percy, Apollo cut in, "Uncle, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing interrupting Percy's training? We were just holding a mock spar."

This seemed to completely stop Poseidon's momentum and he simply asked, "Training, spar? Why is he not with Sally?" At this question, Percy's face fell and it seemed he was beginning to feel self-pity, as if he believed he was of so little importance to Poseidon that he doesn't even know that Sally has been dead for years. Poseidon must have realized what happened then, and moved to apologize to Percy, "Percy, I'm sorry, now it seems obvious what happened, and you have my apologies. You must understand that I was not able to actively check in on you because that would then reveal you to my enemies who would wish to do you harm simply to harm me. So, I am to take from this that Apollo came across you and decided to take you in?"

"Actually Uncle, Artemis encountered her on the hunt and destroyed her murderer, I was called in to heal her, but the fates had cut her string. Prior to her passing, she asked me to swear on the Styx that I would raise Percy, she was aware that it might be frowned upon, but it would not truly be against the ancient laws. Since then, I have been doing just that, he has also trained with the hunt, but that avenue is closed for now. As he grew older there old prejudices have begun to resurface and they asked him to stay away while they attempt to deal with the. It didn't help that one of the newer members was nearly raped by a boy who looked similar to Percy, but a few years older. So, for the past year, I have been working with him more extensively on his skills in healing and trying to get some training in with a sword, it has been as good for me as it has for him actually."

"You have my thanks then Apollo. You do not need to worry about anyone knowing his identity yet, I have caused a storm on the other side of the world and called in a favor from Hecate to shield this conversation. Now, Percy, I can not have much interaction with you, but know I am proud of you son, and I love you, even if I am sorry for making the mistake of bringing you into the madness of the life of a demigod. I can only hope that you find happiness in your life and that it is not a short one as so many other demigods lives are. But, I have a gift for you, it is called _Anaklasmos_, or Riptide, I hope she serves you well in battle, she used to belong to Zoe of the hunters. I will also send over one of my merman to aid you in your powers over water and earthquakes. He will only be able to demonstrate the first, but I will provide sufficient instructions for the second. I love you son, now I must go."

Before he could escape, Poseidon found himself engulfed in a hug from his son, "I love you too dad, and I will make you proud, just you watch. I will be a hero greater than the legends of old, and without any of the glaring character flaws that the others possessed." As Poseidon walked back into the surf, Percy turned to Apollo once more, this time with his new blade in hand, which quickly shifted from a pen into a bright bronze blade of beauty. The spar proceeded in a frenetic pace and when they finally called it a draw, neither was untouched as Percy had many cuts littered around his body, while Apollo had a deep gash on his shoulder and ribs which wept golden ichor. Apollo simply popped in some ambrosia to heal his wounds while Percy walked into the ocean which healed his and invigorated him.

True to his father's word, within a week a merman found them by the edge of the water and had Percy come into the water to begin working on his water powers. These were easy, just like swordsmanship for Percy, they came naturally, but that is not to say that they were without their negatives. Even though they were easy to use, they still took a great toll on his body, as calling on the power from the middle of his gut seemed to use up most of his energy for even a simply water whip or a small wave, the one time he attempted a big wave he was completely wiped out for the span of three days. But, with each use his power grew and soon he could do anything minor with barely a hint of perspiration showing. This is how the lessons continued for the next year, with attempts to get control over earthquakes interspersed with the water lessons. What he was able to discover was the earth reacted more to his intense emotions like anger and fear, so he began practicing meditation to get a handle on this. This brings us to the events of today, as Apollo had just flashed into the home, along with Artemis. "Big bro, Lady Artemis, how is it going today?" This was all sad with a smirk on his features as he knew that, much as she did not want to admit it, Artemis hated how he had started to address her formally in the past few years while keeping the informal label for Apollo. In the background, Apollo snickered when Artemis simply scowled and stomped her foot like a petulant child.

Apollo began, "Percy, it has come to the attention of the Olympian Council that I have been spending a lot of time away from my work, and have instead put the Sun Chariot on auto. They aren't happy about this and have begun to question me on my whereabouts, I don't want them discovering you now because you still need a few more years of seasoning before I am comfortable with them discovering you. Artemis and Poseidon agree with me in this regard, plus they have also started questioning Artemis about the news that a boy was seen with the hunters in the past few years, though that is not as big an issue since it has been about two years since you have been at their camp. Poseidon is not under as much pressure as he can simply claim any storms or earthquakes were caused by him or Oceanus. As a result of all of this, you can thank Athena for it, we have decided that you need to begin traveling on your own and gain some more real world experience, you will have Theseus with you, and you can still pray to us for help, but it will be better for all parties if you are not seen with us until Poseidon is ready to claim you, when that happens I will reveal your status as my champion."

"And I shall indicate your status as a friend of the hunt. Be aware that when next you come into my camp or encounter the hunters, there will be some who either do not know you or have forgotten their feelings on you and returned to their old views on all males. I will attempt to inform you if your travels bring you close to the hunt though, so hopefully it is a moot point. We have prepared you a travel pack and I believe hot head here has another present for you."

"In fact I do, dear little sister," at this Apollo dodged a slap to the back of his head only to get his foot stomped on, "ow, Arty, that wasn't very nice. Alright, don't hit me, I'll be good. Well, before all of that, my gift to you is this," he said in a smug tone while presenting me with a wrist bracelet that had three symbols upon it, one of a lyre, one with a moon, and one with a trident. "It's great isn't it?"

"What is it, aside from the obvious?" I really couldn't figure out what it was, possibly an enchanted item?

"Well, so glad you asked little bro. Now, I know you are only ten, but the mist will protect you against the law, it is three types of vehicles all in one. Grab the lyre and it turns into any car you want, like with my sun chariot, grab the moon and it becomes any motorcycle though it is preset for dirt bike, and grab the trident it can become anything from a jet ski to a 8 person speed boat. I had to call in a lot of favors with Hephaestus to get this made, but he was willing to do it in exchange for some info on the next time Aphrodite and Ares are going to hook up." I was speechless, this was the most amazing gift I could get, plus, knowing Hephaestus, they are all superior to the mortal versions and produced water vapor instead of pollutants. Just as I was going to try it out, Artemis grabbed it from me.

"Brother, just when I believed you had matured, you go and do this, he is still a child, he is not ready for this responsibility, no, I am going to put limits on this, not just in how fast everything could go, but the choices for vehicles, and how long each day he can use this. You will not be spoiling my forests with your noise, Percy, so they will also be quiet in the forests. Do not abuse this or I will take it away until I determine you have learned your lesson. Now, I must go."

As soon as she was gone, I turned to Apollo, "Well, that was a buzzkill."

"Totally, but I guess she had a point. Still, here, the Tesla Roadster will still have its speed unlocked. Got to go, keep in touch little bro."

I was alone for the first time in years, but I guess I was okay with that. I think I will spend the next few years helping demigods out and simply working on my hunting, hopefully it is no more than a year or two, I'd hate to have to be alone much longer than that. I wonder if I should enroll in a school somewhere and simply patrol at night and on weekends. Hm, much as I hate to, it would be the responsible thing to do, and without dyslexia I could probably do well enough to get a degree as well so I would have a shot at a mortal job and money in case I ever needed it. "You ready Theseus?" A woof was the answer I got in return and so my wolf and I hopped into my new Tesla Roadster and took off down the highway towards New York since we were currently in Miami. Why New York, I'd really missed the pizza, and it seemed as good a place as any to help demigods since the monster presence increased the closer you got to Camp Halfblood. Thankfully, I had learned a way to mask my presence from monsters and satyrs so I could stay hidden for a bit, even knowing my heritage. The trip wasn't bad as I'd had practice driving the Sun Chariot, but it was tedious. Being bored, I pulled over at one point when I thought I sensed some monsters and ran into a few empousai who were attempting to feast on some stocky demigod, who if I had to take a guess was one of Hephaestus' children. He wasn't doing too bad, but I decided I would help him along, so I took out my bow and picked off two with a few quick arrows while he didn't even react to my presence until he had clubbed the final one over the head with a celestial bronze hammer, which returned to his tool-belt afterwards. "Hey, you alright?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, those weren't the first monsters I ran into, you a demigod too?"

"I am, name's Percy, what about you?"

"I'm Charles, Charles Beckendorf, my dad, Hephaestus told me I had to get to a place called Camp Halfblood and gave me this hammer. You going there?"

"No, I'm not going there, I kind of do my own thing since I've already been trained, but I'm heading up to the area so I can either drop you off in New York or by the camp borders. Let me switch cars though, and with a press of a button, the Tesla turned into a BMW 5 Series, which we both spent a moment admiring until Charles hopped in and we just started talking while I was careful not to reveal too much. Eventually we stopped for some food and crashed. Thankfully, no more monsters appeared on the trip and I dropped him off outside the barrier while he attempted to get me to come with him. I instead turned off the road and returned back to the city. Apollo was kind enough to set me up a bank account at J.P. Morgan so I was able to use that and the mist to purchase a condo in a nicer area of New York. Once I had everything unpacked, I prayed to the three Olympians I keep in touch with and told them where they could find me and my current plans. The next part of the plan was one that I did not enjoy, but was necessary and I enrolled in a place called Goode School, hopefully it isn't too bad, but I get a bad feeling from it, especially with how bratty this one red-head girl appeared to be, Nancy Bobbafit, if the the name I got was correct. She seemed to be your textbook definition of bully, but she had nothing on the hunters, in terms of trouble-making or looks, so I wasn't overly worried. Oh, well, only three years at Goode, and then hopefully I can find a decent high school and have my presence known in the Olympian's world. Now, what is a young demigod with access to the mist and an unlimited supply of money to do at night? Time to go clubbing, maybe one of the bars will have some ouzo, Apollo got me hooked on it the one time I drank with him and Hermes, though Hermes didn't really ask too many questions about me, might have been because he was already wasted.

I decided to go to one of the less pretentious clubs, that played a mix of music, from club music, to hardcore, my favorite and proceeded to go to the bar, where I ordered a double shot of ouzo, thankfully they had it and turned my eyes onto the dance floor. I wasn't too worried about Olympians, since this wasn't the type of club you would expect to see any of the goddesses aside from maybe Eris, but she wouldn't reveal my presence to the Olympians. But, as I turned around to order another ouzo, I encountered the grinning visage of Hermes. "Nice use of the mist, Percy, but you're only 10, what would Apollo say if he saw you?"

I thought on this for a second, "Probably, why didn't you invite me?" Hermes just laughed and nodded, so that is how I ended up spending the night drinking ouzo and beer with Hermes. Now, being a son of Poseidon greatly helped with the hangover, but I am still a ten year old, so I felt like shit when I woke up back in my condo. Looks like Hermes knew where to take me. I noticed a note on the table, but what scared me was the fact that it was in Artemis' handwriting. Shakily I opened it, and my eyes started to skim down the page, she knew where I was and wasn't happy, since she was there talking to Apollo when Hermes had stopped by after dropping me off. It said to expect pain next training session since I was being so irresponsible to drink at ten, and supposedly hit on girls in their twenties, who knew drunk me was so confident. I wonder if Hermes maintained the mist while I was drunk or if I did that? Oh well, now off to my first day of school. Wait, I can't go to school hungover, please Apollo, I prayed, heal me of this hangover, I promise to take the fall with Artemis over the next thing you do to annoy her, just please get rid of this hangover. Instantly it was gone, and I sent up a thanks to him before walking out the door after I dressed and ate.


	5. Percy's Plight

**I do not own the intellectual property rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

It was with great effort that I was able to suffer through the mind-numbing boredom that is middle school, but finally, I was in the homestretch of the year, 7th grade, and more than halfway through. I could only hope that nothing unexpected came up, but I already knew that to be a moot point on the godly level due to the hissy fit that Zeus has been throwing since his little toy has gone missing. How do I know this, Poseidon visited me to both inform about it and to have a good laugh at his little brother's expense. Luckily, this visit occurred concurrently with a visit of my favorite twins; Artemis and Apollo. All of us had a good laugh over it, especially when I suggested changing Zeus' domains to include theater and pettiness. Still, we had to acknowledge the seriousness of the situation. We decided that I would most likely be the one blamed for the theft if my existence were to come out on its own, so we made a plan to deal with it prior to the summer solstice. It was decided that at the end of the year, Grover, a satyr in my class would discover my scent and lead me to Camp Halfblood, while there, I would be claimed and have to undertake a quest which would follow a prophecy of Apollo's. At the end of all of this, my name would be cleared, war would be averted, and we would discover who was behind all of this. But first, I had to make it through this field trip to look at Ancient Greek and Roman art. Stuff I knew more about than most of the curators, but alas, it was necessary to maintain my position as a student. Only a few short months and I would escape the prison that is Goode Middle School for a few months, though I may just transfer.

Grover seemed to be paying more attention to me recently, I guess that the plan is working to leak my demigod scent gradually. "Hey, Percy, what do you think about all of this? Interesting isn't it?"

"Hmm, you say something. Oh, sorry, Grover. Yeah, I find it all fascinating, but I've already researched most of it. Hey, wouldn't it be cool if the gods and goddesses were actually real and still went around having children with mortals. I wonder if that was real if these demigods would be in any danger? Nah, they'd have those brave goat men to aid them, so they'd be safe. What were they called again, fauns, no satyrs, fauns are Roman. Eh, you okay there Grover? You're looking a little peaky over there."

"No, I'm fine, and yeah that'd be really cool, Percy, you have some imagination." He said rather nervously, with the last bit almost sounding like the bleating of a goat. My only response was to smirk at him, as if to ask him if he knew that I knew. We were walking past a statue of Artemis during this and I couldn't help but pointing out how inaccurate it was.

"I doubt that a goddess of maidens would be in the form of an adult that often, if they are going to make a statue of her it should at least be in her preferred form. And she's a lot prettier than that." Shit, did I just say that out loud, not only am I risking blowing my cover with Grover, but there is the off chance that Artemis or Apollo could have picked up on that comment since it was concerning Artemis. _Yes, I did boy. I did not know that you consider me to be pretty, are we going to have issues with you being a typical male next time we meet? If so, be prepared to be a jackalope for a while, after I train you into the ground._ I thought back, _'Not at all, Lady Artemis. I'm sorry, I didn't think, but, you are pretty, I mean, you're a goddess, there's very little chance for you not to be.' 'You're not helping yourself there, Percy, and I don't want you thinking like that about my sister in the future, or I'll be stopping by for some personal healing training, you'll be the test dummy,' _Apollo thought to me. Gahh, they're so touchy, can't even make innocent comments without them overhearing and then overreacting. The lighting in the hall wasn't all that great before but I was starting to notice that it was beginning to get darker the further in that we went and I could pick on the unmistakable stench of monster, and not just one, if I had to venture a guess I would say at least three. Hmm, the math teacher, Mrs. Dodds did seem to bring along two other elderly women as chaperons for the field trip, I guess she thought Mr. Brunner would not be enough to handle our rambunctious group, that or she wasn't confident that she would be able to deal with me as I could clearly tell that she was one of the monsters that I was smelling. If she wasn't, well she definitely dressed like one, what other math teacher in her fifties would be dressed like your stereotypical biker? I wasn't too worried, even if I was able to postulate exactly which group of monsters she would be a part of, the furies, most likely here on a mission for Hades. What does that mean then, Hades, even if he believed me to have taken the bolt would not have the audacity to attempt to take it for himself unless I somehow was in his person with it physically present. Maybe something of his had been stolen, whatever it is would have to be something of importance to Hades to risk the wrath of either of his brothers. Next chance I have to talk to either dad or the twins I'll bring this up and see if we have to alter the plan.

Suddenly, Mr. Brunner's voice cut through my thoughts and the excited chatter of my classmates, "Now, Mr. Jackson, could you perhaps identify the subjects of this mural?"

I took a quick look at it and it was obviously Kronos eating his children, "Sure, it shows the Titan of Time, Kronos, eating his children, well minus Zeus, who he confused for a big rock, an easy mistake to make, after all they would have similar levels of intelligence based on some of the mythology I've read. If you want to go more in depth, one could bring up the fact that he did this because it was foretold that one of his children would chop him up and take his place as ruler as he did to his father before him. So, when Zeus eventually managed to get his siblings released from Kronos' stomach, the gods and titans engaged in a long and bloody war in which the Olympians came out successful and in which the youngest of Kronos' children became the ruler of Olympus."

"Excellent, and a very apt description of the events behind the work. Now, how would this be relevant to everyday life, Percy?"

"Well, it could be relevant for a variety of reasons, ranging from the plausible to the absurd. Plausible, you choose to study Ancient Greece, work as a curator, or be an archaeologist. Absurd, somehow the Greek gods and Goddess actually exist and you somehow get caught up in their world, but as I said, that would simply be absurd."

"Of course, well, I wish for all of you to ponder more upon that students, but for now, lunch. Percy, I wouldn't joke so much about these things. You never know when the absurd turns into reality, or maybe you do, in which case I would caution you to be more careful." Well, he definitely caught on to my game a lot faster than Grover, but what else could be expected from Chiron. Guess I'll just take care of these monsters today and then see if the plan can be continued or if I will have to go to camp sooner than I wanted to. I was abruptly knocked out of my thoughts when I saw Nancy dump her half-eaten lunch all over Grover, now I know he is a satyr so he needs to maintain an image of someone weak and unimportant, but it still pisses me off when people simply bully others for no reason. It is part of the reason that I can emphasize so much with Artemis and her hunters, since, many guys are simply jackasses when they're young, and unfortunately when they're older as well if they don't grow out of it. I'd love to deal with Nancy in some humiliating way, but I have to consider whether I should with furies hanging around. It would give me an opportunity to deal with them away from the rest of the students are Grover. Fuck it, humiliation it is, now, how to do this? Apollo would probably go for something crass, but not cruel, Artemis would be cruel, since even though she has softened a little, it is still her go to attitude with those that annoy her, male or female, finally, good old dad would probably employ the water in some manner. I think I'll do a little bit of all of their methods. Perfect, she's sitting right beside the fountain with her posse. My hands remain inside my hoody pockets while I carry out my prank punishment, the water rises up behind her when she stands and lays a giant smack on her ass before leaving enough water to make her look like she pissed herself. Was it juvenile? Yeah, but so was how she treated Grover just to make herself feel better for being unattractive. If she had just been nice and waited a few years, she'd probably have turned out good looking and no one would have issues with her, but now, even if that happens, she'll be still be known as that bullying bitch. Well, my moment of introspection is over, as here comes Mrs. Dodds and her fellow chaperons, and she seems ecstatic looks like she thinks she finally has a chance to question me and potentially deal with me. Yeah, not happening, but I'll give her a shot, I could use some excitement as I haven't been able to sneak out of Goode much lately, what with Chiron posing as a teacher and having my personal watcher rooming with me. I'm lucky I still get to do some archery and sword practice early in the morning, sucks having to give up sleep, but thankfully I have two ways to get energized, Apollo's blessing with the sun, and dad's with splashing some water on myself.

"Come with us, boy. We know what you did," Mrs. Dodd's loudly said, great, now all of the kids will think I poured water on Nancy, and after all the work I put into to have a reputation as a good kid who doesn't support bullying.

"I'm sorry, my water bottle slipped, I didn't mean to splash Nancy with it," I responded in as innocent a manner as I could, but they didn't buy it, hell I didn't buy it and I'm the one attempting to hock that shit as the truth. I need some lying lessons, always give myself away with that fucking smirk, I blame Apollo, he does the same shit, though Arty isn't much better, she just gets away with it because her smirk is sadistic, damn she's scary. _I heard that boy, and you better remember that. Now, are you going to deal with the monsters or spend your whole time thinking about useless things?_ I ignored Artemis in my head and decided I'd see how all of this played out before I decided to deal with them, if I guess right, we'll probably go somewhere secluded in the back, so they can't get interrupted. We were walking right past Grover, who looked frantic to see me with three monsters, but I just smirked at him and pulled out my trusty pen in one hand and grabbed my silver wolf tooth necklace with the other. I honestly wasn't worried, I know the furies are some of Hades' most feared servants, but I'd been receiving training for most of my life, and had gone head to head with monsters much more powerful than them in the past.

"No, Mr. Jackson, not the water, we know you have it, where is it? If you tell us now, we will not kill you, at the moment." At this point we were in a deserted chamber that had a statue of my dad holding his trident, I found the locale strangely fitting, a son of Poseidon triumphing over Hades' servants in view of his father's statue. I decided to hit my dad up with a prayer to look through the statues eyes for the fight, I thought he might enjoy it.

"Hmm, Hades is missing something, nope, I don't have it, didn't even know that he'd lost anything. Sounds like he's not the only one though, I guess he didn't want to reveal that someone stole his symbol of power as well. Doesn't he know that this is just going to make people believe that he is the one behind Sparky's missing bolt? Not my problem I guess, tell him to tell the Olympians, it would help him to not look like the mastermind, though, I have this strange foreboding feeling that no matter what, I will be the one that will be blamed for these missing items anyway."

"You dare to speak the Lord of the Underworld's name? Insolent! You shall pay not only for that, but for lying, we know that you have it and we will take it from your cold, dead body. Now, die Honey!" With that, the three older looking ladies turned into their monster forms which were hideous bat-like ladies with clawed hands. The lead one, Mrs. Dodds lunged at me with a whip made of fire while which I promptly sidestepped as I ripped the necklace from my neck, giving me a pair of hunting knives in my hands one of which was buried into her rib cage as I completed the motion turning her into a large pile of golden dust. The other I kept in my offhand while twisting my pen into sword form, this was my preferred form of close combat, one knife, one sword letting me reach with a swing and still have some protection in the form of a knife so I don't leave myself completely open to a quick counter. The other two had decided to take to the air seeing as I was clearly well trained, not an issue though, I think I'll take the fight to them and then finish it with my bow if need be. I quickly starting sprinting at the wall behind them and as they moved aside to stay out my swords range I started my brief wall-run which I turned into a jump off before I lost my grip and a quick 180 giving me suitable height to cleave straight through the closer one, unfortunately the other floated off, but I wasn't yet done, I dropped my two weapons knowing they would revert to their previous place and willed my bow into existence, a bow that was blessed by all three of my favorite deities. It was silver like the hunter's bow, while having a string made of light, and poison from the Kracken coating the arrows, well the special ones at least. I could choose whether or not to have the arrows light on fire from the light's heat, this time, since I'm putting on a show for my dad, I decided why not. As I'm completing my journey to the ground, I quickly grab one of the arrows from my back, notch it, and unload. Boom, head shot. Three furies down in less than twenty seconds, and here I was hoping for a workout today. I could feel my dad's pride in the back of my head, but I also notice Chiron in his wheel chair by the entrance to the room. Well, looks like the jig is up, I wonder if I go to camp early, or if I will have to stay to finish the school year.

"Mr. Jackson, I presume it is safe to believe that you are aware of your heritage and all that it entails?" I gave a quick nod in the affirmative as that was all that was necessary in response to such a question. "Is it fair to also make the assumption that you are then knowledgeable about Camp Halfblood?"

Here I decide I may as well speak, "Yes, Chiron, I've known about it for a while and had planned to go there this summer. I've heard of events happening that would have forced my hand if I wished to avoid untrue assumptions about actions that I have not committed. I've discussed it with my guardian and godly parent, neither of which I will reveal to you at the moment as it is not yet the time for that information to be known and could have negative repercussions even if I truly feel that nothing wrong has been done. Though, as to what just happened, you may wish to inform the Olympians that it appears that something of Hades is also missing at the moment. If it is acceptable with you, I will finish the year, since I have already put in so much time and effort with my schooling so far."

"Yes, that seems to be the best, and you will then proceed to the camp with Grover once school lets out." Mr. Brunner left with that, and I simply went over the events in my head as I walked out and decided things had progressed as well as they were likely to for now. I noticed people asking about a different teacher than Mrs. Dodds and I was thankful once more that due to my knowledge and training I wasn't making a fool of myself while being confused by the mist.

The rest of the year went by rather quickly, though it was apparent in the weather patterns that my uncle and dad were at odds for the whole time. I really hoped that I would be able to solve this issue quickly this summer as I have no interest in being sentenced to death for existing, or for war to erupt among the Olympians. Finally, here Grover and I were in a can heading towards the camp's borders which I knew would prevent the cab from coming in. As we drove, I noticed a pair of three older women in the back of a van which was driving parallel to our taxi, in it the ladies were knitting a giant sock and it seemed one of them had a large pair of shears. Suddenly, I realized who they were, at the same time that Grover did. Both of us held our breaths as the fates paused in their knitting, they looked over at us and cut the string, a sharp sound seemed to extend across the road and through our windows. Neither of us spoke as we both wondered whose string that was and if it was an omen to us of loss to come that would affect us. Eventually, we pulled up to the borders and as the cab drove off, I suddenly had to pull Grover and myself away from a random strike of lighting, and at that moment, a Minotaur chose to make an appearance. Now, I've always hated the Minotaur after it killed my mom, so I'm always happy to kill it, but at the moment I was feeling more frustrated than anything, since it seems I can't even go to camp without murder attempts from Zeus and potentially Hades. I chose to dispose of him quickly and just go and rest, so I pulled out riptide and proceeded to dance away from his blind charge and skewer the beast through his heart from the back. As I turned around, I noticed an amazed looking Grover as he couldn't believe I so effortlessly dispatched such a strong monster. But, he wasn't the only one watching as I noticed a pretty dark haired girl and my old friend Charlie seemed to have also seen and were just as impressed as Grover. "Hey, Beckendorf, I've finally decided to come to camp. Whose the pretty girl?"

"Oh, she's Silena, daughter of Aphrodite, and that's great. We'll have to spar soon, though I don't think I''d stand a chance."

"Yeah, we will. I'll go easy on you. Hello, Silena, I'm Percy Jackson, its nice to meet you, but I'm hungry, let's go." All of us then walked into the camp and I noticed Chiron was there with a dumpy old man who looked like he belonged in a trailer park, probably Dionysus. As we made our way to the tables, I wondered where I should sit when gasps rang out, above my head were the symbols of my dad, my adoptive brother, and Artemis.

Chiron stood as the rest bowed, "All hail Percy Jackson, son of the Earth-shaker, Poseidon, Champion of Apollo, and friend of Artemis' hunt." I knew I couldn't have one easy day, let the madness begin.


	6. Camp Chaos

**Sorry for the late upload, but I've been busy between procrastinating my final semester's course load, working, and just reading the fanfictions that I like. This chapter I will hopefully show a further deviation from the standard quest progression, yes, the bolt is still the quest target, but there will be different characters working with him, and potentially, a different route, not sure, I'll simply write and see what happens. On a side note, these next two weeks are looking busy for me so I may or may not update in that time.**

As the scene descended into utter chaos, I merely looked on in a bemused manner as the camp's reaction was exactly what we predicted it would be. Gods forbid if people could not build themselves into a frenzy simply because it is now known that I am a son of the Big Three and close with the Sun God and Moon Goddess. Thankfully, Charles and surprisingly Silena seemed to still be acting rather normally, at least I know that the weren't going to be fake around me now, or choose to follow a petty grudge that their mother or father holds with my father, like a particular blonde daughter of Athena seemed to be, as I could see a pair of storm grey eyes glaring at me as if I was the one who fucked Medusa in her mom's temple. I decided to bring an end to the shouting, looks of anger, and adulation. I'm just me, and the campers will soon learn to judge me based upon me, not my relations. I willed the water in the river beside me to rise in a menacing wave hanging over their heads, which quickly brought silence and a few more looks of fear. "Good, now that I have your attention can I simply say a few things? I can, well then, I really don't understand your reactions to my heritage, what bearing does this have on your everyday lives? Practically none, so I would appreciate it if you simply treated me like any other new camper. I will not ride on the coattails of my father, or my relationships with other gods or goddesses, no, if people choose to fear or respect me, it will be for something that I have done. So, how about we simply get back to our regularly scheduled camp activities?"

"I agree with Percy, there is no reason to get up in arms over his parentage, he has yet to do anything worthy of the attention that has not been done by other trained demigods. Now, back to your activities," Chiron stated, and as he did everyone started walking back to what they were doing before except for Dionysus, who simply glared at me before flashing out of the camp, and Charles who simply walked up to me before wrapping me up in a giant bear hug and lifting me into the air while smiling broadly.

"It's good to finally have you hear, Percy, I've been telling everyone about how you helped me to get to camp, and I have to say, my brothers and sisters in the Hephaestus Cabin all really want to see your car, since it is similar to one of the more complex things our dad has created, Apollo's Chariot. But, enough of that, let's get you a tour of the camp, and who knows, maybe introduce you to some of the girls," Charles said this all with a milewide smile still on his face, I'd forgotten how jovial of a person he was.

"Sounds good to me Beckendorf, lead the way. I've heard about the camp before, and seen the borders, but I haven't actually explored before, so I'm looking forward to the tour. And, the girls, I'm down, how about we start with that cutie you were with before, the black haired one, what was her name, Silene?"

"No, Silena, and I'd stay away from her if you're looking for a girl, she's a daughter of Aphrodite, and I really don't want to compete against you for her attentions. So, any other girl is fair game," he said rather quietly. I saw how he was actually a little shy and unsure of this, so I decided to be the amazingly kind person I am, and not steal the girl he's crushing on out from underneath him.

"You don't have to worry about that, she's cute, but if you are trying to get with her, who am I to step in. No, I'm sure I can find plenty of talent in the camp." Damn, I'm turning into Apollo, this isn't good, can't be thinking like this too much or Artemis will put me through behavioral treatment like she threatened me the first time my hormones started becoming active. I really didn't want to find out what this training would entail, so I had tried to make sure that I didn't get too bad, but it is incredibly difficult when you spend the majority of your time around Apollo as a kid, and then live on your own in the city for a few years afterwards. In my honest opinion, I had succeeded admirably in the fact that I wasn't a total pervert, and in my favor is the fact, that I could not stand for guys acting like asses to girls. I may be flirty, but I will never mistreat a girl, and not even as a result of fear of Artemis and the hunt, but because that is simply not the type of person I am. In my opinion, those who mistreat girls are scum, and need to be taught a serious lesson as it reflects poorly on men as a whole, and I've never understood how someone could treat them like that. Realizing that I had gone off on a tangent in my head, I stopped thinking about this and turned my attention back to Beckendorf who was simply walking beside me with an oblivious look on his face, talking about the different cabins in the camp and the standard procedure for meals. I had zone in just as he was getting to the curfews and daily activities.

"Everyone has to do the basic training daily, but you also have free time where you can pursue the things that interest you, or the areas that you fall short in and would like to improve, for me, that is archery, I just can't seem to get it to work with such a delicate thing as a bow, I simply break them."

"Well, have you considered the fact that you're a pretty solid guy, maybe you should put your skills to use and create a composite longbow or something with a high draw weight that can hold up to your strength and focus more on long range support than the close range accuracy. You could work more on being precise with your cover fire. But, if you need any help with accuracy I would be happy to help, I've received training with the bow from some of the best."

"Thanks, Percy, I may just do that. So, do you have any idea about why Zeus seems to be in such a bad mood right now?"

"Actually, yeah, and it is part of the reason that I chose now to make an appearance at camp, since if I didn't I get the feeling that Zeus would find some way to blame me for all of this. The truth is, that someone stole Zeus' master bolt, and he isn't happy and is thus blaming Poseidon for it. The fact that I exist automatically makes me a suspect, so Apollo and I decided that I would appear in camp now, and with him vouching for me I can be protected from an arbitrary execution. After that, we're expecting I will be stuck with a quest to go find the bolt, which is fine as it should give me the chance to start building some political capital with the gods by showing my willingness to follow their orders and to work with Olympus instead of against it."

"Wow, that's big. The camp will be really divided once this comes up, especially if you are accused of being the thief."

"I'm aware, Beckendorf, it is why I am hoping that I can get the quest soon and get started. Who knows, maybe if I do then you can come along on the quest with me. Aside from you, I don't really know anyone else here well enough to decide who would be useful. Worst case, Silena could come since she seems to be a decent enough person."

"That would be great for either of our cabins if we got to go with you on such an important quest, it would really raise our prestige as my cabin always seems to be overlooked, and Silena's has kind of a soft reputation. Some of it deservedly, but not everyone in the cabin in simply an airhead, there are some with substance who get overshadowed by the louder ones like Drew. If you get the quest and the Oracle tells you that I'm compatible with the quest then I'll definitely support you. Least I could do for someone who made my trip here a whole lot easier." As we were having this conversation and making our way towards the forest, which I knew from talks with Artemis, was stocked with monsters, I noticed a shadow moving in our direction, no, make that three shadows. I shoved Charles aside as two were leaping directly at us and he hadn't noticed. Unfortunately, that action received my a rather nasty injury as the claw of the rightmost beast, which I could now identify the group as being hellhounds from the Fields of Punishment, had managed to go right through me from the back and emerge out to the side of my abs, thankfully, amazingly, missing any vital areas, but still painful and causing me to start losing large amounts of blood. From then I was on autopilot as I uncapped Riptide and pulled out my hunter dagger as I was being hit, the dagger soon finding a perch in the skull of the guilty hellhound, while Riptide managed to remove a leg from the other hellhound. As the first exploded into golden dust and the second howled in anguish, the final made a noise of pain directly followed by a squelching sound and then silence as I slit the throat of the second. I looked over to notice that Charles had smashed in the skull of the last one with his celestial bronze hammer and as it gave its silent death throes, it too erupted into sand. It was at this point that I noticed all of the blood that I had already lost and was still losing. Great, the one time I'm not carrying any nectar or ambrosia, and to make it worse, no nearby source of water I can use to heal myself. I started to go into shock from the blood-loss and noticed the concerned face that Charles was sporting, but also, the thanks was clear in his eyes for pushing him out of the way of the hellhound. My final thoughts as I was passing out were, _Apollo, I fucked up. Passing out now, help would be apprec... _Then nothing.

I came to in the unfamiliar environment of the infirmary, to notice the amused look of Apollo, and the annoyed look of Artemis. So, knowing the whole that I'm already in with them, I decided to greet them in a tried and true manner to escape a lecture, I put a crooked grin on my face, and said in as nonchalant manner as I could, "Yo, how's it been?" Unfortunately, this didn't work, as Artemis seemed to start fuming and launched into a tirade about how I had completely forgotten everything she and the hunt had spent years beating into me about situational awareness and always having the necessary supplies on hand in case of injury. Then, suddenly, her tirade shifted tracks and she was starting to lay into me for how perverted I have been acting and how she should have expected this as I was male and had spent so much time with Apollo. I could tell Apollo was amused by all of this, but, I decided to interrupt before she built too much steam. "Thanks for the concern Artemis, really making me feel appreciated here, no good job with all of the monsters lately, or good job saving your friend, no thanks for helping all of the girls that you have, no you instantly jump into the negatives. I see how you have really regressed since I stopped spending so much time with the hunt. But, I agree with you that I should have paid attention as I was talking to Beckendorf, and it is good to see you."

Artemis just had a bemused expression on her face before she had a small smile appear, "If you were any other male, Percy, you would be a jackalope by now. But, yes, it is good to see you again, I just wish it would be under better conditions, and I just want you to stay safe, difficult as it is to believe, I do care about you. You are one of the few good men, even if I do think you could use a behavioral lesson to help counteract my brother's influence." There was a loud "Hey!" at that point. "I was being too hard on you though, and I am proud to see you putting my training to use, even if it could use a refresher course. Now, onto the reason we are here, since Apollo has said you are fine now, you can get up, and we can talk about the reaction in Olympus to your existence and our interactions with you. They were as expected, Zeus wanted you killed, Ares, Hera, Dionysus, and Athena supported that. Your father, Hermes, me, Apollo, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus voted against this. Your father threatened war if you were harmed."

"I revealed that I could not harm you as I swore on the River Styx to your mother to protect you as well as I could. So, this made it obvious to father that he would have a fight on his hands were he to act against you. So, he decided that he would instead use you to retrieve his bolt as your position as my champion would have made you incapable of stealing the bolt. You have until the summer solstice to retrieve the bolt, and since I am here, the oracle is superfluous, so here is my prophecy for the quest," Apollo's voice shifted at this point,

_"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_Without the aid of the son of the forge peril is in our future,_

_You shall gain glory or hatred depending on the skills of the daughter of love,"_

"Hmm, makes it pretty obvious who my companions are, Beckendorf and Silena. Thank you for healing me and telling me the prophecy. I'd best tell Chiron and the two so we can get ready to leave today."

"No problem, little bro, good luck on the quest, you kind of need to succeed so we can avoid war, and you can live, no pressure."

"Ignore the idiot, Percy, but good luck and remember your training, I wish I could send you a hunter to help, but we are busy. Make sure to bring Theseus with you, he will be of great aid, and he will be able to sense those monsters that you do not. Bye." Once she finished speaking, the two flashed off to do their respective duties and I went to grab some food and fill in the interested parties about the quest. Thankfully, both were quite willing to go, though, I noticed a look of jealousy on the face of Annabeth, which I chose to ignore. Mr. D. made a snarky remark and implied I should just live as a sea creature, asshole, I thought to myself. By mid-afternoon, we were in the city, as Argus, the camp security guard had driven us in the camp van towards the bus terminal. Though I decided that would be a poor choice of transportation for demigods as it is a cramped space, perfect for monsters to ambush us in. No, we were going to be roughing it for a bit since I got the feeling we may encounter something we needed to find if we went on foot, worst case we had my multiple form car, but I didn't want to risk it being damaged as a result of the quest or a petty immortal. Oh, well, can think more about it tomorrow, since it is Beckendorf's shift as a guard, I'm getting some sleep now.


End file.
